This invention relates generally to the field of geothermal heating and cooling, and more particularly to an improved heat transfer column positioned within an earth mass for transfer of heat to and from the earth mass.
At the present state of the art, known earth coupling devices have not proved capable of providing proper and predictable control of the refrigerant as it interfaces with the earth. The principal problem appears to be that of uneven distribution of thermal transfer, the result of formation of hot or cold spots which prevent uniform distribution of thermal transfer. Ultimately, there is a failure to utilize the full capacity of the surrounding earth mass which functions as a heat sink.
This problem is complicated by relatively large horizontal land mass requirements and accompanying extensive excavation during original installation and subsequent service operations.
Another problem lies in the inability of the land mass to store large amounts of heat during periods of excessive hot weather. Conventional prior art systems have no provision for transferring heat to the surrounding atmosphere to avoid degenerating the land mass by creating soil burnout.